


Day R

by gallisonaf



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallisonaf/pseuds/gallisonaf
Summary: Moments in between shooting bad guys and saving the world





	1. Root plays herself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about makeup so please excuse any incorrect things I say about that topic

"Lady over there's been waiting fifteen minutes for a makeover. Chop chop!"

Shaw turned to see her boss glaring at her and tapping his wrist irritably. She put on her best fake smile.

"I'm on it, Mr. Edwards," Shaw said as respectfully as she could under her given circumstances. She whipped her head around and immediately groaned. Root was sitting in the makeup chair, holding an iced coffee and batting her eyelashes up at Shaw, the picture of innocence. 

Shaw stalked over, wishing she could avoid noticing the way Root's blue dress hugged her lean, muscled thighs and her slender body. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sameen demanded, although she could feel her guard drop and was secretly thankful that she didn't have to draw eyebrows on some self-absorbed housewife. "Don't we have to pretend we don't know each other?"

"Keep it down...I just wanted to check up on you, new day job and all." Root said airily. 

Shaw raised an eyebrow, busying herself with lining up nail polish bottles by color. "You visit the others too, or just me?" She inquired, trying to hide the beginnings of a smile.

Root smiled. "My boys are out of state for now. And I knew Harry and the big lug could handle themselves."

Shaw frowned. "What the hell does that mean? _I_ do the protecting, Root. Who taught you how to fight?"

Root pouted, biting on her straw. "I already know how to fight, Sameen, you just...helped me perfect my techniques." she grinned and dropped her voice "...among other things."

Just then a woman with wavy blonde hair tapped on Shaw's arm. 

"Um, excuse me? What kind of eyeliners do you have?" She was hesitantly glancing at Root as if not sure whether she was a customer or not.

Shaw smiled brightly "Oh, all kinds. Here." She showed the woman their collection. 

Shaw added with a whisper and a wink, "I personally prefer this one. Lasts forever."

She left the woman considering the options and walked back behind the counter, where Root had been watching this exchange.

"Do you flirt with all the customers or are you just trying to make me jealous?" Root said quietly, watching the blonde picking out different products.

"Aw, you're jealous?" Shaw smirked. 

Root picked up a tube of deep red lipstick and started applying it, using her phone as a mirror. "Who wouldn't be, hot stuff? I want you all to myself." 

"I'm not yours," Shaw said through gritted teeth. She could feel her cheeks warming at the compliment, though, and hid it by busying herself with the perfumes.

"That's not what you said last night," drawled Root seductively. She pursed her lips. "Red looks good on me, dontcha think?"

"That line would work better if we weren't in two different cities last night," Shaw said, rolling her eyes. "And yeah, you look pretty." 

Shaw slammed her eyes shut, immediately wishing she hadn't said that. When she opened them again, Root was smiling brilliantly. 

"Sameen, would you mind repeating that?"

"I said you look shitty."

Root scooted closer and leaned forward, propping her elbows up. "Really? I'm pretty sure I heard something else."

Shaw leaned forward too. Suddenly she was breathing in Root's soft, sweet scent and found her gaze dropping to those blood red lips.

"You heard wrong," Shaw forced out defiantly. Did the air conditioner shut off? There was no other explanation for why the room felt 10 degrees warmer.

"Really? So you don't like this lipstick?" Root wetted her lips slightly and Shaw felt her eyes drop again. Fuck. 

"Nope," Shaw lied. Root wasn't about to win this easily.

Root grinned. "Fuck me if I'm wrong, but I think you want to kiss me."

Shaw smiled wickedly. "Guess I'm not gonna fuck you then."

She straightened up and strided past the taller woman towards the exit of the building.

60 seconds passed. Shaw was already in her car when her phone beeped. She looked down at a new text from a blocked number. 

_YOU WANT TO KISS ME????_

Shaw laughed to herself. For a genius, Root could be so slow.


	2. Root always tops except not always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root underestimates The Machine and Her range of skills

_Can you hear me?_

"Yeah sweetie?" Root said absentmindedly as she tapped on the computer, working on a number for Harold.

_I want to make you happy,_ the Machine said, in Her familiar, soothing voice.

Root smiled. "You do. Every day.”

_I don’t mean in the general sense....._ the Machine went quiet.

Root tilted her head, still mostly focused on the task at hand. It had become a habit, having Her in her ear while doing something else.

_I want to make you feel the way Primary Asset Shaw makes you feel. It is almost like love._

Root laughed, taken aback. "Darlin', ‘almost’? I could've sworn we had something more."

At the mention of Shaw, Root glanced up from the computer screen, her eyes soft, and grazed her teeth over her bottom lip. Sameen. Root hadn't seen her in two weeks, she'd been so busy on missions for the Machine. Sameen, with her beautiful, strong figure and deep brown eyes. Root remembered indulging herself the time she got to hold her tight, in a dark truck breathing in the scent of Sameen’s hair and a palm over her rapid heartbeat. A pulse that continued hammering long after they knew the threat had passed.

_There it is_ , the Machine said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Root murmured, still remembering the way Sameen had fit perfectly into the curve of Roots body, their fingers tangled together, Sameen shivering ever so slightly at Root’s hot breath on her neck. She’d held onto the Persian woman for longer than strictly necessary, pressing her breasts into Sameen’s back and smiling when Sameen remembered to pull away.

_There’s the feeling I want to give you_ , She continued.

"What feeling would that be?" Root asked lightly. The Machine was silent for a moment. _Elevated heart rate, breathing, and blood pressure; muscle tension; flushing skin; dilation of the blood vessels; hardening nipples; swelling of the vulva, clitoris, and vaginal opening-_ She rattled off. Root glanced up at the security camera just above her. "Oh honey, you're a god, but there are some things you can't do."

A moment of silence.

_I believe I have caused a physiological pleasure response from you before_ , She shot back.

Root raised a questioning eyebrow, though she thought she might already know the answer. “And when was that?”

_Your heart rate increases by 32% whenever you slip into god mode. Your pupils dilate and your skin flushes._

Root smiled. “What can I say, being in control turns me on,”

_You mean doing everything I tell you to do does?_

“Well when you put it like that…” Root sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I guess I am a sub for you, huh.”

_Take off your shirt._

Root’s eyes widened, trying not to show her rush of arousal at the command.

“I’m kind of in the middle of something…”

_There is a 89.78% chance that Primary Asset Reese has the situation under control. Your job will no longer be necessary, and if so, I will alert you in time. I’d like to test the reach of my capabilities._

Root’s mouth suddenly dry, she glanced up at the security camera again as she shed her gray t shirt.  
“See something you like?” she asked, her breaths coming out in shallow puffs, already affected.

_Touch yourself for me._

The last two words rung in Root’s ears as her hands drifted across her skin. Who was she to deny a God?

 

[20 minutes later]

 

“I- f-fuck,” Root choked out, working her fingers on her clit frustratingly slowly, pinching her nipples so hard she hissed in pain. She was fully nude except for her underwear, which was soaking wet. “Can I go a little faster, please,” she gasped. The Machine had apparently learned the best way to get a girl to the edge and leave her there for seven minutes. The Machine worked a constant hum of music into the cochlear implant, that drummed into Root’s veins and made every stroke of her fingers feel like fireworks. Occasionally She played back sound recordings from other people’s private sessions and Root felt herself getting more turned on as she imagined the Machine searching for the perfect sounds just for her.

_Not yet_ , She beeped out in morse code, and Root almost cried. She was burning up from the inside and could feel herself losing control. A few seconds passed by, the only sound in the echoey station her shallow breathing.

_Now_ , the Machine relented, and Root’s fingers finally, blissfully, sped up. She moaned loudly, and suddenly, as though She’d planned the whole thing out to a T (which She probably had, probably calculated exactly how to turn Root on) the sound of Shaw’s heavy breathing filled her cochlear implant, loud and urgent. “Oh, Root,” Shaw’s voice moaned. “Oh, god, fuck me!” And then Root was coming, her back arching as she grinded furiously on her wet fingers and rode out the intense wave of pleasure to the sound of Shaw fucking her.

She struggled to even out her breathing as she opened her eyes and slowed her fingers. She sucked herself clean, making eye contact with the Machine’s omniscient gaze. “Well that was fun,” she said rather breathlessly as she pulled her clothes back on. “Guess you really _can_ do everything.”

She stood up shakily, smoothing her hair and glancing at her reflection in a dark window. Her eyes were still dark, her skin faintly pink.

“You cheated a little at the end there, though.”

_I needed to terminate our session as soon as possible. Admin will be here in 128 seconds._

Root glanced up in shock. “You would’ve teased me even longer if no one interrupted?”

_Affirmative. Would you like to try this again sometime?_

Root licked her lips. “Absolutely.”


	3. The mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sameen "I'm a sociopath I don't have feelings" Shaw has some thoughts

Shaw was lying on her back, her eyes open, staring out the window at the city's hazy lights. She'd pushed all her sheets away from her body, trying to relieve the sticky heat she felt although the September breeze should've cooled her down hours ago.

Root. Root did something to her and it's driving her insane. The moment Sameen met her, she'd craved her. Her soft skin, her lips, her teeth. But months have gone by and Root had held up her end and Shaw was still endlessly craving.

In the military there were plenty of people who were good for a quick fuck here and there, but when it came to the big picture, the long run: Sameen Shaw operated alone, period. She was a soldier and would never, ever, get distracted from her mission. 

Now, lying here, in suffocating heat, Shaw wanted to scream. 

Root was one giant mess of a distraction.

She had been forced to work with Root earlier in the week, and the hacker actually kept her innuendos and flirtations to a minimum. AI war and all. Yet, Shaw felt herself noticing Things about the tall brunette, Things that made Shaw feel uncomfortable, unbalanced. Root's soft smile whenever she and Shaw agreed on a plan. The way she scratched at her black nail polish when she was anxious. Root's chestnut eyes already on hers every time Shaw looked (and Shaw always seemed to be looking.) Those same warm eyes sometimes meeting Shaw's in the reflection of whatever laptop she was hacking and making them both blush a little. 

Shaw kicked her crumpled sheets off the bed. Ugh. When did she get so affected? Gross.

And....of course. The way Root said her name. "Sameen," she'd say, with pure adoration in her voice and Shaw would never admit this in a trillion years but she loved the way it rolled off of Root's tongue like it was meant to be there. And she knew that whenever she replied with a clipped "Root..." it erupted out of her throat and passed her lips so softly, leaving behind a bittersweet taste. A taste like, feelings. Like, if Root got hurt Shaw might actually care. 

She wanted desperately for Root to be another one of the ones that didn't matter. Whose touches didn't linger on her skin, didn't make her throat tight with fear that maybe someday they'd be gone.

Shaw rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Sameen Shaw never, ever, got distracted from a mission. Maybe that's why she couldn't get Root off her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i love pain h a h a


	4. Almost as good as the real thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw gets to know the Machine

Shaw peered over at the clock on her wall. Through the darkness, she made out the time: 11:56; almost midnight. She turned over in bed, trying to get comfortable, a healing gunshot wound in her leg making that difficult. The pain was dull, constant, and as a soldier, Shaw should've been able to easily ignore it. However, it was still affecting her for some reason. She felt a knot of irritation grow in her stomach.

Snapping her eyes open, Shaw glared into the dark sullenly, knowing that she'd never be able to fall asleep now that she's annoyed. She huffed, shifting so that her hand could slide past her underwear. Maybe if she could relieve some of her tension, she'd be able to relax. Nothing like an orgasm to distract from pain. She started rubbing slow circles around her clit. It was definitely worth a shot.

Ten minutes later, Sameen's irritation was only growing.

Shaw's hand was cramping, and wasn't anywhere closer to getting off. Her usual array of fantasies just weren't doing it for her. They seemed shallow, unremarkable. She was bored. With a libido like Shaw's, this wasn't usually such a task. She gritted her teeth, pushing her fingers harder and rougher, as if it would change anything.

Nearby, on the nightstand by her bed, her cellphone lit up.

_I believe you could use some assistance, Asset Shaw._

Shaw frowned and continued her useless ministrations, as if an artificial intelligence had not been spying on her private session and offered to help.

"I'm doing fine myself, thanks," Shaw said out loud through gritted teeth. "Creepy robot," she added under her breath. She couldn't believe the Machine felt the need to intervene, and frankly, she was insulted.

The next thing she knew, she was hearing Root's moans- no- both their moans. The situation wasn't hard to deduce.

"You recorded us having sex." Shaw was only slightly shocked. The Machine, like her analog interface, had no boundaries whatsoever.

The compact Persian attempted to ignore what was happening even as her breath quickened, unwillingly turned on by the noises she heard.

 _Is this helping?_ The Machine asked. Ugh. How insufferable.

"No," Shaw replied tersely, letting out a shuddery breath and subtly arching into her fingers.

A moment later, Shaw could no longer hear her own breathing being played back in her ears. It seemed the ever learning Machine had absorbed and learned Root's voice.

"How 'bout now, sweetie?" The Machine as Root drawled with just a hint of a Texan accent. Shaw also heard faint whimpers that did nothing to stop Shaw from biting her lip hard in arousal. Goddammit. The Machine replicated Root's southern twang perfectly and it was making Shaw feel lightheaded and breathy.

"Um, no," Shaw responded, (read: moaned) as she circled her clit harder, letting her other hand fist tightly in her sheets.

The Machine was quiet for a few beats, letting Shaw soak up mental images of the tall brunette, calibrating when She should make her next move. Sameen's heart rate had been steadily increasing for the past minute, and whatever she said to the contrary, she was extremely aroused.

"Sameen, couldn't get off without me, huh?" A wave of heat passed through Shaw's body at Root's low voice, making her shiver a little. Her fingers sped up, gliding through sudden wetness.

"Mm, I know just how to make you hot, make you want to touch me, make me come," Root's liquid voice growled into her ears. Shaw licked her lips, feeling irritated at how easily things were escalating now. She attempted to calm her breathing even as she felt her body spark with pleasure.

"This is messed up," she shot at the Machine.

"Do you want me to stop?" The Machine purred back in Root's voice and Shaw nearly let out a moan at the dangerous voice. She could almost picture Root's dark eyes and wicked smile.

"N-No," Shaw breathed out shakily. Fuck. Although she didn't want to admit it, this was really doing it for her.

"That's right baby, you'll come for me," the Machine whispered as Root and Shaw's hips lifted off the bed to grind harder against her palm. She grabbed a fistful of her own hair, imagining that it was Root's pale, slender fingers that were doing it instead.

"Mm Sameen you're so wet. You get so wet when I'm fucking you like this." Shaw could hear Root's pants getting faster and shallower, and she could almost feel the hot breath on her neck.

Shaw dropped a hand from her hair and dragged her nails down her thighs, and almost as if the Machine knew what she wanted, what she needed, Root's voice hissed in pain and whined, "Harder, Sameen."

And Shaw gasped as she tumbled over the edge, working on her clit furiously as she bit back a moan.

She rubbed herself through the orgasm until she was completely spent, panting and trembling.

Shaw's eyes were beginning to flutter closed but she still grumbled at Her, with less malice, "I didn't need that, you know."

The Machine didn't reply, Her omniscient eye watching as her asset drifted off to sleep.

 _You're welcome,_ she blinked out in morse to no one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
